Amado Vampiro
by ArrozinhoChibi
Summary: Chegando a um novo mundo logo apos Infinity, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye e Mokona terao de recuperar as penas de Sakura. Mas confusos sentimentos pairam sobre eles. Sera que eles consiguiram resolvelos e recuperar a pena? Leia e descubra. FyexKurogane


**Minna-san**

**Essa eh minha primeira fic de Fye e Kuro. Então por favor, peguem leve nos comentários, afinal, naum sou especialista em yaoi. xD**

**Bem, agora, vamos a fic! Espero q gostem. **

**ArrozinhoChibi.**

**Legendinha:**

_**- Blábláblá:**_** fala do personagem**

_**- "Blábláblá":**_** pensamento do personagem**

_**(blábláblá):**_** comentários inúteis da autora**

**Entenderam neh? **

**Amado Vampiro**

**Cap. 01- Novo mundo, novas pessoas.**

- Chegamos ao novo mundo!- anunciou Mokona

O novo mundo parecia normal, sem nenhuma confusão, sem nenhum problema, diferente de Infinity, onde o problema prevaleceu.

- Há alguma pena neste mundo?- perguntou Syaoran e a pequena criatura branca ficou calada por um instante, parecia estar concentrada, então respondeu:

- Há sim. Mas esta um pouco distante.

- Para que lado?- Kurogane perguntou dando uma olhada em volta. Não tinha nada alem de árvores em volta da clareira em que estavam, mas de lá saiam quatro trilhas, cada uma levava a uma direção.

- Hum... Para o leste – disse Mokona com um pouco de incerteza.

- Então vamos - disse Syaoran indo para a trilha que levava para o leste, sendo acompanhado pelo moreno com Mokona e pelo mago, que estava quieto desde que partiram de Infinity.

Seguiram pela trilha por algumas horas em completo silencio. Syaoran seguia na frente totalmente concentrado, Kurogane seguia ao lado de Fye, este que caminhava de cabeça baixa agora com Mokona em seus ombros. Kurogane observava o mago pelo canto do olho, esperava ver alguma reação da parte do rapaz loiro, mas nada via. Não via nada mais vindo dele desde que virara vampiro, nem mesmo seus sorrisos falsos.

Kurogane viu Syaoran parar logo adiante, ele parecia surpreso com o que via, logo entendeu o porque. Estavam diante do que parecia ser uma cidade, com varias construções e casas e logo atraz era fechada por uma cadeia de montanhas.

- A pena esta logo a frente, só não consigo identificar onde exatamente- disse Mokona.

- Por que não?- indagou Syaoran

- Tem alguma coisa impedindo, não sei direito o que é, mas é poderosa-falou a pequena criatura preocupada.

- Você também sente?- Kurogane perguntou, voltando-se para o mago que ficou um misto de surpresa e susto.

- Eu... – quando Fye fez menção de responder foi interrompido por alguém.

- Com licença...- pediu uma bela jovem de cabelos rosas. Ela não era muito alta, mas mesmo assim tinha um físico muito bonito, com longos cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, devia ter aproximadamente a idade de Syaoran. Ela estava parada logo atraz deles, encarando-os curiosa- Vocês estão precisando de ajuda?

-Anh... Sim. Nós somos viajantes e estamos aqui para recuperarmos algo que perdemos- disse Syaoran- Mas não sabemos onde está.

- Hum... Bem, não vai adiantar vocês quererem procurar isso hoje, porque já vai escurecer. – disse a garota a Syaoran- Vocês já tem onde passar a noite?

Syaoran olhou para Kurogane e para Fye, estes fizeram ar de indiferença, então voltou-se para a garota e respondeu:

- Ainda não.

- Então aceitam passar a noite na minha casa?- perguntou a garota com um meigo sorriso, que fez Kurogane lembrar dos sorrisos de Fye ficando então emburrado.

- Se não for incomodar- disse Syaoran

- Imagine- ela respondeu com outro sorriso- Aproposito, ainda não me apresentei, eu me chamo Harumi.

- Eu sou Syaoran e estes são Kurogane, Mokona e Fye- Syaoran indicou cada um deles enquanto falava e viu o olhar da garota parar em Fye, o jovem a olhou também um pouco curioso, mas então ela se virou para Syaoran e disse:

- Vamos?- ela disse sorrindo novamente e indicando para seguirem-na. Syaoran foi com Mokona de imediato atraz de Harumi, deixando Kurogane e Fye sozinhos.

Kurogane olhou para o mago e este ao perceber o olhar do amigo sobre si abaixou a cabeça com tristeza. Kurogane fez menção de falar algo, mas então Syaoran e Harumi os chamaram, Fye, para escapar de qualquer pergunta de Kurogane, foi direto ate onde os dois se encontravam, deixando Kurogane para trás. Este percebendo que não ia arrancar nada do mago naquele momento, foi atraz de Syaoran e Harumi, que conversavam animadamente sobre algum assunto.

Depois de percorrer varias ruas daquela cidade, se viram na frente de uma casa. Não era muito grande, parecia ser simples comparada as outras que tinham na rua. As luzes da casa estavam acesas e logo que Harumi abriu o portão viu-se a porta da frente da casa se abrir e uma senhora vir correndo em direção a garota.

- Harumi, onde estava? Por que demorou tanto? Eu estava tão preocupada!- disse a senhora

- Desculpe vovó, eu estava passeando pela floresta e perdi um pouco a hora de voltar, e ainda encontrei essas pessoas no caminho- ela indicou Syaoran e os outros e a senhora ficou surpresa. – Será que eles podem passar a noite aqui? Eles naum tem para onde ir...

- Claro que podem- a senhora agora parecia mais calma e se aproximou dos jovens para observá-los melhor. Logo deu um largo sorriso e disse-Entrem! Fiquem a vontade.

- Obrigado-Syaoran falou indo em direção a porta da casa, Kurogane e Fye curvaram-se para a senhora e seguiram o garoto para dentro da casa.

Lá dentro puderam ver que a casa realmente era simples, com poucos móveis. Na sala havia um sofá para três pessoas e uma poltrona e logo em frente uma lareira, que estava acesa, proporcionando um ambiente aconchegante e podia se ver uma cozinha logo atraz, simples também, e uma mesa de jantar já arrumada.

- Desculpe pela bagunça, se Harumi tivesse avisado antes que teríamos visitas, eu teria preparado um jantar especial-disse a senhora adentrando o cômodo e olhando para os rapazes em pé na frente da porta – Fiquem a vontade, sentem-se, eu vou terminar o jantar.

Syaoran, Kurogane e Fye, sentaram-se no sofá. Harumi sentou-se logo ao lado deles, na poltrona. Então perguntou

- Vocês disseram que estão procurando algo. O que é?

Syaoran exitou um pouco e então respondeu

- Uma pena.

- Uma pena?- indagou Harumi confusa- Por que vocês estão procurando uma pena?

- Não é uma pena qualquer- disse Syaoran- Ela é especial, pertence a uma amiga nossa.

- Amiga? E onde ela esta?- a garota voltou a perguntar porque ainda não estava entendendo o por que da pena. Nesse mesmo momento, a avó de Harumi entrou no cômodo e ficou a observar a conversa.

Syaoran ficou quieto e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer na sala, com cara triste, o moreno fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro, já o jovem loiro baixou a cabeça ate não se poder ver seu rosto, totalmente abalado, ate mesmo o pequeno bichinho branco ficou com expressão triste. Harumi viu então que havia tocado num assunto que não devia e quando ia tentar mudar de assunto, ouviu uma resposta.

- Ela...- Syaoran exitou novamente em responder, mas tomou fôlego e contInuou- Ela esta longe, muito longe. Foi separada de nós... Nós estávamos juntos nessa viagem, atrás das penas que ela perdeu, mas no ultimo lugar em que fomos, aconteceu uma tragédia e ela foi para outro lugar, bem longe da gente.

Harumi olhava de Syaoran para Kurogane, que continuava do mesmo jeito de antes e então para Mokona que abraçou o braço de Syaoran com lagrimas nos olhos e depois para Fye, já este, parecia mais alterado, mais abalado, pois segurava os joelhos com força, como se estivesse tentando se conter de algo.

Mas vendo que o clima estava pesando, a avó de Harumi chamou-os para jantar. Todos então se dirigiram a mesa, que estava com varias variedades de comida. Harumi foi a ultima a passar pela avó que recebeu um olhar de censura da senhora.

- Bem, espero que gostem da comida, não tem muita coisa, mas foi feita com carinho- anunciou a senhora com um sorriso – A sim, eu ainda não sei o nome de vocês.

- A sim- disse Syaoran, como se despertasse de muitos pensamentos- Eu me chamo Syaoran, este é Kurogane, Mokona e Fye- disse apontando pra cada um com um sorriso.

- Assim é muito melhor, Syaoran- disse a senhora- Eu me chamo Sophy, mas se quiserem, podem me chamar de vó. Agora fiquem a vontade e sirvam-se.

Cada um deles foi se servindo, menos Fye, que ficou parado fitando o prato branco. Todos já estavam comendo quando a senhora Sophy olhou para Fye, este que ainda permanecia com o prato limpo.

- Não vai comer nada?- ela indagou para o garoto loiro, este então levantou o olhar para encarar a velha.

- Não, obrigado- disse Fye em tom triste. Harumi e sua avó ficaram surpresas, ainda não haviam ouvido o mago falar e ficaram impressionadas com ele, principalmente Harumi, que parecia ter se interessado em Fye desde o primeiro momento em que o vira.

- Mas por que não? A comida não lhe agrada?- Sophy insistiu

- Não é isso senhora Sophy- respondeu o mago- É que eu não costumo comer.

- Como não costuma comer?- Harumi perguntou meio assustada

Fye ficou meio sem saber o que falar, visto que era realmente algo estranho, mas não comia muito desde que virara vampiro, já que sua principal comida era o sangue de Kurogane.

- Ele come outra coisa- respondeu Kurogane por Fye

- E o que seria? Eu posso providenciar – disse a senhora meio preocupada

- Não é nada que vocês possam conseguir- respondeu Kurogane, olhando de canto de olho para Fye, que o olhava perplexo. Ao receber o olhar do moreno o mago abaixou a cabeça e voltou a fitar o prato vazio.

Harumi e Sophy trocaram olhares e decidiram deixar quieto, porque perceberam que o assunto era complicado, assim como a historia da garota. Pelo jeito, todos os três tinham problemas complicados de se tratar.

Logo terminaram o jantar, todos ajudaram a levar seus pratos para a cozinha e arrumar o local. Terminado o trabalho na cozinha, Harumi e sua avó os levaram para o piso superior da casa, onde ficavam os quartos.

- Bem, é aqui que vocês vão dormir- Sophy abriu a porta de um quarto. Ele era razoavelmente grande, mas simples também. Todos adentraram o cômodo e então ouviram um comentário da senhora.

- Só tem um pequeno porem...- disse ela aos jovens que pareceram não notar o que havia de errado

- O que?- perguntou Kurogane

- Só tem uma cama de solteiro...- respondeu a senhora meio sem graça e continuou-a outra é de casal...

Ela viu os jovens na sua frente ficarem levemente corados, era realmente algo meio estranho. A senhora ficou meio entristecida, deve ter sido por não ter condições de dar abrigo bom o suficiente para os viajantes.

- Não se preocupe com isso senhora Sophy. Não vai ser problema nenhum, a gente não se importa, não é?- Syaoran voltou-se para os outros dois, que concordaram.

- Mesmo?- perguntou a velha- Então aqui esta- ela entrou no quarto e pegou dentro do armário três toalhas e entregou uma pra cada- Vocês podem usar o banheiro para tomar banho, a torneira da esquerda é de água quente e a da direita de água fria. Vamos deixá-los a vontade, tenham uma boa noite.

- Obrigado e boa noite -disse Syaoran

- Boa noite a todos- disse Harumi saindo do quarto e fechando a porta

Os três ficaram sozinhos no quarto. Então se olharam meio sem graça, afinal, ainda tinham um pequeno problema para resolver, quem ia dormir com quem. Como quem tava querendo se livrar logo do problema, Kurogane respondeu:

- Quem mais precisa descansar aqui é você moleque, então você fica na cama de solteiro. Deixa que eu me viro com esse aqui- disse Kurogane olhando para Fye e recebendo um olhar de censura desse.

- Todo bem então?- perguntou Syaoran para ter certeza, viu os dois concordarem- Posso ir para o banho primeiro?

- Vá- disse Kurogane

- Puuu!!! Mokona também quer tomar banho!!!- a pequena criatura pulou para os braços de Syaoran todo feliz.

- Vamos então Mokona – disse Syaoran- Com licença- e então saiu do quarto, deixando novamente Kurogane e Fye sozinhos.

O silencio reinou no cômodo e nem Kurogane e nem Fye ousavam quebrá-lo. Kurogane se dirigiu a janela e observou a rua enquanto Fye permanecia imóvel. De repente Kurogane ouve algo cair no chão e vira-se rapidamente para ver o que era e viu Fye caído no chão, então correu para socorrê-lo. Se aproximou do mago e o ajudou a se levantar, viu que Fye estava meio pálido e logo entendeu o por que do quase desmaio.

Kurogane levou-o para a cama, fazendo o se sentar. Este apenas obedeceu, então Kurogane se afastou da cama, Fye encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e ficou a observar o moreno, não conseguia ver o que ele fazia, mas então sentiu um cheiro familiar e o moreno voltou-se para ele, encarando-o serio. Sangue. Estava escorrendo sangue do pulso de Kurogane.

Fye ficou com aquela mesma expressão triste no olhar, Kurogane se aproximou dele e estendendo o braço disse

-Beba- disse sentando-se na frente de Fye

-Não- respondeu o mago baixando a cabeça

- Se você não beber, vai desmaiar novamente- disse Kurogane serio.

- Não me importo...

- Vai continuar jorrando- comentou Kurogane, então viu Fye levantar o rosto e o encarar com uma expressão de total tristeza.

- Tudo bem então...- Fye se aproximou de Kurogane e se abaixou para alcançar o pulso do moreno, pousou levemente seus lábios sobre o corte que sangrava, então começou a beber lentamente.

Fye bebia lentamente o sangue de Kurogane, este por sua vez o observava. Via que Fye precisava muito do sangue, e que não poderia ficar sem beber por muito tempo como ficara. Meio sem perceber, Kurogane começou a afagar o cabelo de Fye, este então olhou para cima, percebendo que Kurogane o observava enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Fye sentiu-se relaxado e continuou a beber o sangue, ate que perceberam que alguém os observava. Ambos olharam para a porta e viram um olho os observando e cabelo rosa aparecendo, logo perceberam, Harumi!

Assim que ela viu que havia sido descoberta saiu correndo de lá e entrou no quarto que parecia ficar no final do corredor. Kurogane e Fye se olharam e perceberam que teriam problemas se ela percebesse do que se tratava a cena. Fye se levantou e encarou Kurogane preocupado

- Kurogane, será que ela percebeu?- perguntou Fye preocupado

- Se ela estivesse parada lá tempo o suficiente- disse o moreno e o mago baixou a cabeça entristecido. Comovido com a cena, Kurogane puxou Fye para perto de si, em um abraço caloroso. Kurogane havia entendido que Fye ficara preocupado com o fato da garota ter descoberto o segredo dele e que pudesse contar a alguém e eles teriam de fugir dali.

- Não se preocupe, não vai te acontecer nada-disse Kurogane baixinho, para que só Fye ouvisse. Sentiu então ser abraçado mais forte pelo jovem loiro, retribuiu o abraço e ouviu em baixo tom mas legível

- Obrigado Kurogane-kun...

Kurogane sorriu e ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos, ate Kurogane perceber que Fye havia adormecido em seu colo. Arrumou-o então na cama e deitou-se ao lado dele. Murmurou um 'boa noite' no ouvido do loiro e dormiu. Não sabia o que lhes aconteceria naquele mundo, se conseguiriam recuperar a pena da princesa. Mas isso, era algo para se pensar só no dia seguinte.

**Cap. 01- FIM**

**Minna-san**

**Por enquanto é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu poderia terminar a fic por ai, mas como to com varias idéias ainda, vou continuar com mais um ou dois caps.**

**Mande reviews. Aceito sugestões e criticas. **

**Ate breve com mais um cap. **

**ArrozinhoChibi**


End file.
